


Host

by daemonhart



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Addiction, Dubious Consent, Interspecies Sex, Intoxication, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Oviposition, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Prostitution, Sloppy Seconds, Tentacle Dick, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemonhart/pseuds/daemonhart
Summary: Sans needs a warm body to ride out his heat with. When he comes across a human prostitute, he sees a chance to do more than have a good time.





	Host

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry in advance, but this might be an unpleasant read for some people. Be advised that there will be eggs getting laid in a guy's stomach. I just really enjoy the idea of Sans as a gross little monster.

It’s been days since I felt it comin’ on. I knew then that I shouldn’t ignore it, that all it’d do is get worse. Guess who ignored the hell outta it? This guy. Every step makes my bones tingle now, and I eye each human I pass on the way back from the bar I’ve been doin’ stand-up at. The scents of their bodies are even more acute to me then usual. Delicious. Intoxicating. The ones who are aroused or had sex recently catch my attention the hardest. Maybe I’m starin’ too much. Don’t care. I shouldn’t have ignored it this long. Following a particularly freshly-bred scent, I leave my path home to head down a dimly-lit street. There’s a handsome human getting outta another one’s car. The car leaves, he loiters there, watchin’ whenever someone else drives by.

He reeks of sex. I want him.

I don’t have a whole lotta patience to be shy at the minute, so I go right up to the guy. He sizes me up. “Looking for some fun, kid?” he asks me. I glance up and push back my hoodie, and instead of fear, his face shifts through shock to excitement. “Hey, you’re no kid. You’re one of those monster things that came out of the mountain, aren’t you?” I nod. I’m barely keepin’ up with his words; my mind’s racin’ and my blood feels hot in my bones. “Do you understand what I’m doing here?” Another nod. There were prostitutes Underground, too. I’m grateful the human is able to keep this conversation going so well on his own. “Ooh, are you interested in me? How about this: if you can show me something a human can’t do in bed that you can, I’ll give you your first time free just so I can say I’ve done it. Deal?”

My mouth spreads into a wild grin that shows the edges of my teeth. “deal. shake?” I offer ‘em my hand and he shakes it. As far as my heat-addled mind is concerned, I just got my consent.

Doesn’t take long to get to my apartment. It’s small and dingy, just like my room back home. He doesn’t comment. “Just so you know, I’m a popular working man. It’s not going to be cheap,” he warns.

I gesture to my bedroom. “i’m not gonna have to pay, trust me,” I growl. “if gettin’ fucked by a skeleton doesn’t involve some shit you haven’t seen, then you gotta be a monster, too.” I watch him disrobe, and he takes his time of it, arching his back so I can better watch his toned body. He has a slight belly and some fat on his hips, but just enough to give him a softness that pure muscle couldn’t do. He knows his demographic. Masculine and handsome, but still good to fuck without feelin’ like tryin’ to jackhammer concrete. Soft where it matters. A good breeder.

He lays on his back on my bed. I’m not the merchandise here, so I don’t do anythin’ special when I take off my clothes. He watches anyway. “Woah, a living skeleton! Are you going to ‘bone’ me?” I’ve heard it (and said it) a million times, but it still makes me chuckle.

“gimme a second, kiddo. lemme stretch you out…”

“No need.” He lifts a leg and in the dim light I can see fluid leakin’ from him. Lube…? No, the scent that follows is definitely semen. The muscle gapes like it’d just been used. For a moment, I indulge myself in a flehmen response to really take in the scent. Multiple males, all human…He sees me baring my teeth and looks worried. “No need to get angry. Not a fan of sloppy seconds?”

I shake my head. “oh, it ain’t that…though by the looks of things, i might be havin’ sloppy sixths here…”

The human gives me a playful giggle and spreads both knees wide. “You don’t sound disappointed.” I can’t deny that I’m not. This human is perfect to serve as my breeder. I climb onto the bed, and as I do, my cock solidifies into view. It coils against itself, its slick coating stretching in threads whenever it separates. The smooth taper makes it easy for me to get into the tightest places…even though tonight, that’s a non-issue. He coos, excited. “Nice, so that’s how you do it…It doesn’t count for the discount though. Humans have dicks, too, even if they don’t look like that.” He rolls a hand under his own flaccid cock to illustrate his point.

I don’t bother tryin’ to respond. I lean and nudge my face against his soft flesh. The smell of recent arousal lingers in his musk. I feel his body shake as he chuckles, but once my tongue slips free to coil around his balls, he goes quiet. A hand comes to rest on my skull and I look up to him across the expanse of his stomach and chest without stopping. “H-hey, you don’t need to do all that. It’ll get there. You can just start…” I rub the slowly engorging chub against the rim of my eye socket, so he hisses in sympathetic pain. “Careful, you’ll get it in your eye!”

“i know,” I purr back. The tactic works; the fear brings him to hardness far quicker than a handjob would have. Good. My tongue unfurls from around the human’s sac and drags up the shaft, takin’ in all the different flavours of human skin. Sweat, salt, musk… My blood is boiling. He’s ready enough. “on your stomach, human,” I command. A shiver runs through him, but he obeys.

I take a second to enjoy the sight of that gaping hole once again. This human is desired by many…and now, that’ll help me. I resist the temptation to fill him with my tongue. “Go on, you gross little skeleton. Top me off again~” he coos. I exhale sharply. I…liked that.

“talk to me like that again.”

“Oh, you like being called names? Are all monsters perverts like you?” he teases. Pre oozes from the tip of my serpentine cock onto the bed as I groan. Why? Why does it make me feel like this? He bears down on purpose to force a glob of semen to escape him and in that moment, it feels like my mind snaps. He grins back at me once he feels my phalanges searching for purchase on his smooth flesh. “Disgusting animal, ha…Is that all it takes to get you panting like a dog? Go on, let’s see if I can even feel that little dick of yours.”

My arms tuck around his waist and after a few grinds of my pelvis against his asscheeks, I pause to allow my cock to find its way. Someplace warm and wet…like this breeder’s well-fucked hole. The moment I feel it slip inside, I piston my hips forward as hard as I can, earnin’ a moan. “There you go, filthy monster…” he pants. “It’s moving~ Damn, that feels good!” His head rolls back, ass lifting to give me a better angle. “Unnh…! Keep going…” Suddenly, a sharp hiss rushes through his teeth. He feels me going deeper. “Fuck, how long is that nasty slug dick? Didn’t look that big…”

I don’t answer. He’s already too late to stop me. The slimy magic coating my cock is already being absorbed through the walls of his ass and intestine, travellin’ through his blood…Soon, the thrusts he once found painful have him clawin’ at my bed and moanin’. “Fucking…What are you doing to me?” he begs.

“breeding,” I growl. Every thrust allows me to reach deeper and deeper, through his winding guts until at last I force through the ring of muscle that separates his stomach from them. “lemme show you somethin’ i can do that humans can’t.”

He tries to pull away, but with my cock so far inside, he’s trapped. “God, no…Please, don’t hurt me…” he pleads. “I never did anything to a monster! I swear!”

One of my hands drop down and squeezes its bony fingers around his erection. His begging is cut by a moan. “i’m not hurtin’ you, human. feels good, right?” He whimpers and tries to resist, but as he feels my dick bulge at the base, he pushes up against me.

“Y-yes…but…” He’s strugglin’ to speak. My magic’s intoxicating him quickly now that his intestines are taking it in. “What’s…what is that?” The bulge passes into his hole, followed by another. His dick spams in my hand and shoots a thick spurt of come onto the blankets. “Unh, yes…”

“that’s what i wanna hear…did you just come, kid? now who’s the filthy one, getting off on a monster layin’ eggs?” My prey whines and tries another weak pull to separate us, but he’s got no choice. “feel 'em? they’re gonna incubate inside your belly…nice and fertile with all that semen you already had.” The first one reaches his stomach, but the human feels a surge of pleasure replace the incredible pain he should have when it forces through that narrow passage.

His eyes roll back as another pushes into his ass. “I…oh, please!” He shoves back again with a desperate hiss. “Please, more!” As the next egg comes against that innermost muscle, he braces for the next delicious wave of sensation. His tongue lolls free and another load empties onto my bed while my second egg passes through and pops free of my ovipositor into its new, warm home. “Yes! Oh, you filthy parasite…! Do it!”

The third of my clutch enters this stomach. His belly is beginning to visibly stretch to accommodate. He won’t be earning any money as a prostitute while he’s carrying my brood, but I doubt he’ll care. He’ll be stayin’ safe and tended to here until they’re ready. A fourth arrives. He yowls and trembles, but his body is becoming docile. Not even the stomach fights as the fifth and final one is laid and I start pullin’ out. “Mmnh…haa, no,” he pleads. His voice is broken and exhausted. “Don’t make me empty…”

Once free, I dismiss my cock and release my hold. Without the support, he collapses. My young are safe inside that well-protected cavity, so everythin’ I had to do is done. When he turns his head to look at me, I expect a glower or somethin’ for using 'em, but instead I find a look of worry. “What happens when they come out?”

I take a seat beside my brood’s host. “you lay 'em, and that’s it. you’re free to go.” I’m surprised that he looks disappointed.

“You aren’t gonna do it again?”

“well, i mean, i doubt anyone wants to deal with this over and over. i’ll find another human next time. won’t be for a while.”

He tries to roll over, but barely manages to get on his side. “I could always give you my number…” he says with a straight face. He wants to feel that high again. He’s already comin’ down from it, and he knows nothin’ a human can do will feel the same.

Looks like from now on, this parasite has a queen to lay his eggs.


End file.
